GC Shuffle Challenge
by marshmallow7
Summary: I read Utsuro's GC Shuffle Challenge and decided to give it a try... I've never typed so fast in my whole life! Lolz!


1. Song of Power-

Amy opened an enveloped addressed to her. It didn't say who sent it. Only her name was scribbled messily in red ink. Almost unreadable due to the bad handwriting:

"Whenever I hear you sing, I feel power surging in me. Is it because of that angelic voice you possess? Or is it because I'm in love with you? Does it matter? I'm just happy to be by your side. Because I'm nothing without you, Amy…"

Amy giggled when she finished the letter. Only Jin has handwriting as messy as this. She made a mental note to make him a blueberry cheesecake later.

2. Fun! Fun! Fantasy- Yuuka Nanri

A white haired thief by her bedroom window, come to steal her away to some romantic place… An azure eyed boy wrapping his hands around her waist, whispering into her ears three simple words… Lass cupping her face as they kissed under the moonlight… "ARME! Snap out of your day dream and lets go!"

3. Fruits Candy- Kojima Megumi

" Hmm… Lass loves anything with cherries…" Arme mused. "But he hates all things sweet… What should I give him for Valentine's Day?" Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. "Chocolate Cherries! He won't be able to resist the cherries~ so he would be forced to eat the chocolates!" The mage immediately started preparing her presents.

The next day, she gave Lass a box of chocolates earning an exasperated sigh from the thief. "Arme…" he started. "Open it!" she pressed. Shaking his head, he saw the box full of chocolate-covered cherries. He couldn't help but smirk at the ingenuity of his girlfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day Lassie~!" she greeted as she tiptoed to peck his cheek.

4. ALONES- Aqua Timez

Mari sat down on her bed. It has been a week since Sieghart had left for a mission and he still hasn't come back yet. She sighed and opened her window to let the cool night air come in. She didn't expect a sidtri to fly in… She looked at it curiously and saw a note tied in its leg. She opened the note and blushed. The note read:

"I got a bit delayed but I'll be back soon. Just writing to tell you that I miss you and that I love you. "

- Sieghart

Smiling, she looked out the window and whispered. "I love you too…"

5. As I Wait

Elesis looked out the window. "He still isn't home yet…" she sighed. When was he ever home early anyway. A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. "Mommy? When is daddy coming home?" a blue haired little girl said. Picking the child up she told her, "Soon dear." She turned around only to meet a pair of indigo eyes. "I'm home," he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

6. Cheri-Girl- sana

Lass picked up a photo of him and a purple haired girl wearing an adorable cherry sundress and smirked. It's been five years since their first date at Kerrie Beach. She looks like a cherry girl, Lass thought. "Lass! Dinnertime! Can you call the kids too?" Arme called from the kitchen. He chuckled as he put the picture down. Never thought he'd end up marrying her.

7. Free- Lighthouse Family

Nine year-old Ronan stared at the huge gate that separates the Erudon Mansion from the rest of Kanavan. _I wonder what's beyond these gates…_ He has never stepped beyond them. He felt like a prisoner in his own home. _Free? What does that mean? I wish I were a bird… so I could soar above these gates and explore the kingdom__._ Little did he know that 10 years later, he would be exploring not only Kanavan nut also the world.

8. Melodies of Life~- Final Fantasy

All his life as a Silver Knight, he had never heard a melody as beautiful as that that of Amy's. And never had he seen someone who is kind as she is famous. He had fallen in love with her since he first heard her.

All her life as an oracle, she had never seen someone who has adored her as much as Jin has. He is not like other fans that love her because of her talent. He loved her because of who she is, and she loved him for that.

Fate has brought them together; but even fate cannot set them apart.

9. Eagle's Wings- Darlene Zschech

Lying down on the soft grass meadows of Eryuell Island, Lire gazed at the fluffy clouds floating by.

Ryan sat at top of the tallest tree in the Elven forest, idly watching the endless sky.

An eagle passes through the sky, piercing through the clouds. Lire sat up. Ryan stood.

"If I could fly on eagles wings, I could see you right now."

10. Forever Young- Alphaville

Sieghart walked through the castle gardens; 600 years have changed this world so much… he thought. Children no longer respect their elders. He rubbed his head where Elesis had just hit moments ago. Women are more aggressive than men… He remembered how Lass had cowered in fear under Amy's Kleiophone when he ate the blueberry cheesecake she had especially made for Jin… He shook his head disbelievingly. I thought Lass only liked cherry pie? He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He had watched the times change, how empires rise and fall and how people age and die. So this is how it feels to be forever young…


End file.
